


Thinking of Him

by but_im_danger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prewar Stucky, Sex, Skinny Steve, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, gay relationship, just being thorough, kind of, questionable behavior from bucky, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_im_danger/pseuds/but_im_danger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's done this for the last time. Steve can't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of Him

**Author's Note:**

> As a bit of a warning, there is a mention of Bucky have sex with an unnamed female, although she's only mentioned at the beginning and plays no real significance to the story. Plenty of angst, definitely different than the other stuff I've written.

When Bucky got home, it was late, well past 3am. He stunk of booze and sex and whatever perfume that dame had been wearing. He shut the front door as quietly as he could, deposited his coat onto the chair, and toed his boots off. As quiet as he could be, he went into the bathroom and washed his face before trying to scrub away the lipstick on his neck.

He felt better, he guessed. The sex was really lousy, but that girl had a pretty face and nice thighs, so he went for it. Alcohol surely helped with that one. He tried to wipe away the evidence before he got into bed with Steve. It was winter, so the two always pushed their beds together to keep Steve warm. The setup was logical, and if Bucky was being honest, he loved having Steve so close. He was very in love with his best friend.

But, that wasn’t okay. It wasn’t acceptable. Society would never allow such blasphemy. So, what does Bucky do? The most shameful thing he could, of course. He’d go out, have some drinks, and go home with some pretty dame. He’d sleep with her while thinking of Steve the whole time, and then he’d come home. Steve normally was still awake, secretly wanting to know that Bucky got home safely. He’d be in the living room, reading a book or bent low over a drawing. When Bucky would come through the door, Steve would pretend that he hadn’t realized how late it was. He’d pretend that he wasn’t waiting for Bucky, and he’d pretend that his heart wasn’t breaking when he saw the state his friend would be in.

He’d pretend that he wasn’t totally in love with Bucky.

Each knew how the other felt. They’d kissed in the privacy of their own apartment. Bucky never left in the morning without one. It was always the highlight of his day. They’d had sex before too, although it wasn’t sex for Bucky. He called it making love. Initially, the term made Steve snort out a laugh, but after Bucky demonstrated what he meant, Steve wasn’t laughing anymore.

Bucky sighed, this lipstick was not coming off and he could still smell the perfume on him. He took a brief shower, scrubbing himself until the scents were gone, which didn’t take long, as he was exhausted. He knew he couldn’t go into bed with Steve still reeking of what he’d just done. He was already ashamed enough, but Steve already had to know what he’d been up to. It would probably take several apologies and a few dozen kisses, and Steve would say he understood before forgiving Bucky. That’s how it went; that’s how it always went.

But not tonight.

As soon as Bucky was inside their bedroom, he noticed something odd. His bed looked very small, and while looking at Steve’s side of the room, he knew why. Steve pushed his bed back onto his side and was in it, presumably asleep, under a mountain of ragged blankets. The mere sight tugged at Bucky’s heartstrings. He felt bad that he made Steve be cold for so long. He should have come home earlier. Quietly, he moved over to Steve’s bed, sitting on the edge.

“Hey,” he whispered, shaking Steve’s shoulder gently. When he was this close, he could see that Steve was only pretending to sleep. “Move over, it’s cold,” he muttered. To his surprise, Steve shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he said, voice a bit more hoarse than usual. Then, through the light provided by the streetlamp outside, Bucky saw the tell-tale sign of tear tracks along Steve’s delicate cheeks.

“Baby doll,” Bucky said, voice rising in pitch because of worry. “What’s the matter? What happened?”. A thousand things ran through his mind: Did Steve get into a fight? Was he not feeling well? Did he get an expensive doctor’s bill? The fact that Steve was upset and was not telling Bucky why stung. Bucky was preparing to move the entire planet if it made Steve happy.

“Can’t do this anymore,” Steve said, voice barely above a whisper.

“What?” Bucky said dumbly. “Can’t do what anymore?”

“I can’t do this,” Steve said, voice stronger. “I can’t keep getting hurt by this. You clearly prefer to be with women more, and that’s okay. That’s fine, it really is. But I can’t do it. I’ll always be your best friend Buck, ‘til the end of the line, but I can’t be your secret boyfriend anymore.”

Bucky’s eyes were swimming. He looked down at Steve, whose eyes were still closed, a shocked and hurt look on his face. Steve was breaking up with him. This was it, he’d finally had enough of Bucky’s sleeping around. Of course, he knew this day would come eventually but he’d be lying if he said he would have been ready for it. The truth of it all cut into him like a knife.

“Steve..” he said, voice pained and choked with tears. Steve said nothing and his eyes remained closed. Bucky took a deep breath after a moment, wiped his eyes clean, and nodded, though Steve could not see. “Okay, okay,” he murmured, standing from the bed. “I want you to be happy.. We’ll stop,” he said, sitting down on his bed, looking over at Steve’s in utter disbelief.

Bucky lost track of how long he stared at Steve’s side of the room. He lost track of how many tears fell from his cheeks and how many times an apology was at the tip of his tongue. This couldn’t be happening. Steve couldn’t be done with him.

_Of course he could,_ said the nasty little voice in Bucky’s head. _You sleep around on him all the time, it’s no wonder he got tired of it._

‘But I love him and I want this to work,’ he tried to respond.

_No, you don’t. If you loved him, you wouldn’t chase skirts. If you loved him, you wouldn’t keep him waiting for you. If you loved him, you’d make love to him._

There was no point in arguing. That much was true.

Across the room, tears leaked out of Steve’s eyes, creating a near constant stream down his cheeks. He didn’t want to break things off with Bucky, he wanted to love Bucky for forever. But, he couldn’t do this anymore. It hurt too badly knowing that when Bucky was late, he was with someone else. It hurt too badly to face the fact that Bucky had stopped having sex with him and had sex with other people—women. Steve’s insides crawled with the dual feeling of pain and sadness. There was nothing he could do. Bucky would never want him the same way as he wanted those girls.

He could never love Steve like that.

 

Bucky didn’t sleep well, nor did Steve. In fact, Bucky was only able to fall asleep in the wee hours of the morning, and given that it was Sunday and he had the day off, he could sleep in as late as he wanted. When he did wake up, he was faced with the emptiest chest he’d ever felt. With a pit in his stomach, he looked over at Steve’s side of the room, frowning when he saw his bed made up nicely. According to the clock, it was around 11am, and the sinking feeling in Bucky’s stomach worsened as he realized Steve left without giving Bucky a kiss. So, they really were over.

He sat up, rolling to a sitting position with his feet rested on the chilled hardwood floor. Sex last night had made him feel shittier than ever; more so than usual. Every time he went out and had sex with a girl, he’d come home feeling bad. He hated that he did that to Steve, who deserved a hell of a lot more than Bucky.

Pulling a shirt and some pajama pants on, Bucky went to the kitchen and made some oatmeal. He didn’t register the taste as he ate it though, he just stared out the window.

Steve returned as he was rinsing out the bowl. With one look, Bucky could tell that Steve hadn’t slept well, either.

“Hey Buck,” Steve said, smiling in his normal way and throwing Bucky for yet another loop.

“Hey,” he responded, voice hoarse even to his own ears. Steve didn’t say anything more, just took his coat off and went right back to change out of his church clothes. Bucky made the decision about a minute later to go in there and talk to him. He got to the door just as Steve took his shirt off.

Bucky’s chest began to swell. Steve always had the softest skin, and Bucky loved everything about it. Loved to touch it, grip it roughly, kiss it, and bite it. In that moment, he honestly considered going in there and marking up Steve’s chest. But, he knew better. They were broken up. After gawking for a moment, Bucky spoke.

“Can we talk?”

He saw Steve pause, shoulders suddenly rigid for the slightest second before he relaxed again.

“Of course,” Steve said, not facing Bucky, voice strained just the slightest bit. “What’s up?”

Bucky stepped into the room, walking right over to the blond and standing in front of him.

“Look at me,” he begged quietly. Steve stared at his feet, eyelashes casting long shadows against his beautiful cheekbones. Just when Bucky was beginning to feel desperate, Steve’s eyes met his, and Bucky felt like he was hit by a truck. The amount of pain Steve showed, and the want, and the need, and the betrayal, was so evident that Bucky would have damned himself to hell right on the spot if he could.

But, he found himself at a loss. For once in his life, Bucky Barnes couldn’t make words. He couldn’t sweet talk his way out of this one. He raked a hand through his thick brunet locks and looked at Steve.

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky croaked out, eyes welling with tears he didn’t even think he could produce anymore.

“Buck, don’t,” Steve started, shaking his head, but Bucky cut him off.

“Steve, listen,” he gripped Steve’s arm just firmly enough to let Steve know that he was very serious. “I love you. I love you so much. You’re my goddamn sun, and moon, and all my stars. I don’t know why I do those things, I wish I could give you this brilliant fuckin’ explanation, but there ain’t one. The fact that I’m hurting you is why I’m stopping. Steve...” he swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing, “I love you. If you don’t want to do this anymore, that’s fine, but I, I, I won’t have anyone other than you for the rest of my life. Whether you take me back or not, it’s always and only you. No one else. No one else ever again.”

After his speech, Bucky and Steve were both silent. Bucky’s shoulders heaved with the release of his rant. He’d meant every word. Genuinely, Bucky must have had his head in his ass for years, because he had Steven Grant Rogers, the greatest man in the history of the world, waiting for him at home and he’d been too blind to see it.

Steve just looked at Bucky, eyes wide and almost disbelieving. He said—Bucky said he’d only have Steve for the rest of his life and no one else. Those words sounded so good, so delicious coming from Bucky. But, was it too good to be true? Before Steve could decide, he was crying, weak in Bucky’s arms. The brunet held Steve close, letting him cry into his chest.

“Stevie…” he said softly, voice breaking a little bit. He hated seeing Steve like this, and although the pair were close, Bucky still couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Was he crying because he was leaving? Bucky didn’t know.

Bucky held Steve close for what seemed like forever—and it may have been, neither of them looked at the clock. Steve was glued to Bucky’s chest, weeping softly, getting tears all over Bucky’s white undershirt, although Bucky didn’t care. He petted Steve gently, humming in the most soothing voice he had.

“I- I forgive you,” Steve heaved after the longest silence between the two after Bucky’s speech. Steve’s voice was wrecked. It was tired and broken, strained from the crying and exhaustion the situation had placed on his tiny shoulders. Bucky couldn’t believe his ears.

“What’s that Stevie?” He asked softly, praying so fervently that it had been real. He looked at the blond in his arms, and Steve slowly met his eyes. Shiny, red-rimmed orbs of blue stared back at Bucky as any hope he may have had of not having a broken heart went out the window.

“I forgive you, Buck,” Steve said, voice slightly stronger but still shaky around the edges. Actually, everything about Steve was then shaking. Bucky carefully picked up the smaller boy, bridal-style, and carried him to his (Bucky’s) bed. He laid Steve down and squeezed in there next to him, protectively pulling Steve against his chest.

“I love you,” Bucky told him quietly, nuzzling and kissing Steve’s golden locks. Steve shifted slightly as Bucky pulled the blanket over them both, almost as if he’d rather be against Bucky’s skin instead of the warm (although ragged) blanket.

“I love you too,” Steve told him, sighing against Bucky. This felt good to him, it felt right. He didn’t know how long it would stay like this though, but for the moment, it didn’t matter. Steve didn’t care how long this would last, and he didn’t know if that mattered. Eventually, he hoped, he would know it was for real and forever.

 

It took a while. Bucky came home every night after work; he’d rather cuddle with Steve than spend money on drinks anyway. He did not see another woman, or person really, other than Steve. Bucky kept Steve close to him every night when they slept, and Steve rubbed Bucky’s sore shoulders after long days at work. But Steve knew how Bucky missed the dancing. So, being the person that he was, he tried to learn how and surprise him. Although, this plan was foiled when Steve lost track of time and was caught twirling around the kitchen when Bucky came home. The significance of his action was not lost, though, and Bucky was beyond touched; so much so, that he and Steve began dancing lessons a few times every week.

Things were good. They were getting better, too. But, Steve still had not had sex with Bucky, and it was becoming a distant memory for them both. Bucky tried not to care, and truly, it wasn’t about his own release. He wasn’t getting butt-hurt because of lack of his own orgasm, no, he was getting only the tiniest bit frustrated because he wanted to make it up for Steve. The blond would swear all up and down Fifth Avenue that this was ludicrous and Bucky had nothing to repay him for. Although they both knew this was the truth, they also knew that Bucky wanted to make his one and only feel special.

As dancing was to Bucky, the thought of sex was significant to Steve. Though he seldom showed it, he was very sensitive of his appearance. Being on the scrawny side all his life, he never really knew what feeling wanted or attractive was like until he and Bucky became intimate. Then, it was like a drug that he could never get enough of.

One night, while the two were in bed, Steve was overwhelmed with the feeling of need. He _needed_ to feel Bucky’s lips on him, he _needed_ to feel that kind of feeling that only Bucky could give him, and he _needed_ Bucky. That’s what it all came down to. Steve needed Bucky; he always had, and always would, no matter how hard pressed he may or may not be to admit that.

From under his eyelashes, he peeked up at Bucky and felt his heart nearly stop beating. Bucky’s eyes were closed, though he wasn’t sleeping, and his dark hair was slightly tousled, lips parted just the slightest bit and set in a serene smile. It was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen, and in fact, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen such a beautiful and relaxed side of Bucky before. This realization delayed Steve’s next move—he wanted to remember how this looked for forever.

“What’s on your mind, Stevie?” Bucky murmured softly, surprising the blond a little bit. Steve thought Bucky’s eyes were closed, how in the world had he known that he was looking at him?

“I, uh,” Steve stammered, still reeling, and Bucky opened his eyes, looking at Steve and smiling softly in that special way that made Steve feel warm and tingly everywhere. “You looked really comfortable,” he explained after a short pause, causing the brunet to chuckle.

“”Cause I am comfortable,” he pulled Steve closer, kissing his lips softly, but briefly. He pulled away far too soon for Steve’s liking.

“I’d be more comfortable if you kept kissing me,” Steve pouted, sticking his bottom lip out the slightest bit, knowing that Bucky would give him what he wanted. Sure enough, Bucky attached their lips only a few seconds later.

His lips were so sweet, sweeter than honey and more addictive than any drug on the street. Steve kissed Bucky with everything he had, his underlying need for something more causing him to behave more boldly than usual. He let his hand rub up and down Bucky’s toned and muscled chest, groaning in approval when Bucky squeezed Steve’s slim waist and pulling him on top.

Steve started sucking on Bucky’s bottom lip, loving the noises coming from the brunet. First, Bucky made a small noise mixed of surprise and pain, and after that, it was a much deeper moan of pleasure. Steve sucked and bit gently, before releasing Bucky’s lip and licking over the plump, swollen red lips.

“Well, what’s gotten into you?” Bucky breathed out, voice husky and chest flushed. Steve blushed under Bucky’s sharp yet hazy gaze, feeling that tingle move to more of his private area.

“I want… I want,” Steve began, but Bucky began running his hands all over the blond’s body. He normally did this, but there was something about the mood and the atmosphere of the room that caused Steve to shiver all over. Noticing the power he held, Bucky smirked, leaning in and beginning to kiss and nip Steve’s neck, underneath his ear.

“You want? What do you want? Tell me, baby doll,” he drawled against the skin, causing goosebumps to form on Steve’s pale skin. Steve’s whole body shuddered in pleasure when Bucky spoke in that low, husky voice.

“You,” Steve breathed out simply, a small whine underneath his word. Bucky hummed, leaving sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over Steve’s neck, causing the blond to squirm, which in turn made Bucky chuckle again.

“That’s what you want, Stevie? You just want me?” He husked, licking the shell of Steve’s ear and leaving a gentle mark behind the ear. This simple maneuver had Steve squealing in pleasure, wriggling around in Bucky’s arms. Quickly, Bucky flipped them over so Steve was underneath him, and they both knew that Bucky had Steve right where the wanted him; Steve was right where he wanted to be.

Slowly, Bucky kissed down Steve’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his chest, sucking softly the closer he got to Steve’s nipples. Being in such proximity to his sensitive nipples, Steve couldn’t stop wiggling around on the bed, and after some high pitched whining, he absolutely began _begging._

“Bucky, please…” Steve whimpered out pathetically, like he needed this more than he needed air to breathe or water to drink. “Please…” Bucky smirked against his skin, giving it a light little nip before he spoke.

“Please? Why are you saying please, baby?” Bucky asked, pretending to be ignorant. He smirked, licking over the small, pink marks he’d already left on Steve’s chest. The blond’s cheeks turned even pinker with this; he’d never been good with admitting what he wanted, never was very good with begging. It made him bashful, so bashful, but it made him feel good when Bucky did what he’d asked for.

“Please… put your mouth… on me…” Steve whispered out brokenly, chest heaving in a way that would normally make Bucky nervous, but he knew it was just anticipation, and he was close enough to Steve’s chest to confirm there was no wheezing or abnormal sounds in his chest.

“I think I can do that for such a pretty doll like you,” Bucky smirked, licking widely and sloppily over Steve’s nipple, causing the blond to shudder underneath him, making sweet, approving noises. When Bucky started nibbling on Steve’s nipple, all bets were off. Steve started whining loudly, not holding anything back anymore.

Bucky fed off of these noises. Steve would make tiny, needy whimpers, high pitched whines, and greedy little moans escape from his lips, and the sounds were going right to Bucky’s crotch. He was unbearably hard, feeling Steve underneath him, holding his little waist, and hearing those delicious, angelic sounds. From the look and feel of things, Steve was certainly happy to see Bucky, too.

After several minutes, Steve was sweating. His chest was bitten so raw that it was nearly painful, certainly sore, and very sensitive. But, Steve loved it. He loved the sting of Bucky’s teeth on his skin, loved the feel of his lips, loved how hard he could feel himself getting. He nearly hit the ceiling when Bucky starting palming him through his boxers.  

“Bucky!” Steve gasped out, his blue eyes suddenly black. “Bucky… God…” This utterance caused Bucky to smirk, giving Steve’s cock a small squeeze and loving the adorable noise he pulled from the smaller boy.

“Hey now,” he murmured, sucking a dark mark around Steve’s navel, “You’d better watch your mouth, sayin’ the Lord’s name in vain like that,” he teased, voice so rough and gravely that Steve could feel it it in his bones.

“Feels so good,” Steve murmured as a quick apology, blushing and gasping in surprise when Bucky pulled his boxers off and the cool air hit his very hot cock. “Oh...gosh…” Steve moaned out, blushing. Bucky licked his lips when he saw how hot and red Steve’s cock was.

“Look at you,” Bucky murmured, something resembling a predatory glint in his eye, before licking a long stripe up the side of Steve’s length, causing Steve to buck his hips, whining out, so needy. Just when Bucky thought he had all the control in the situation, Steve changed things up again, just like he always did.

“I want you,” Steve murmured, his deep voice rough and needy, too. “I want you in me, please… I wanna feel you… be close to you… please,” he whimpered, and hearing the raw need in his voice was enough to make Bucky explode. He knew then that he was absolutely done for; he’d get everything Steve wanted for him, no matter what.

“You’re such a good boy,” Bucky murmured, kissing the prominent hip bones and biting gently, reaching blindly for the Vaseline he kept on the bedside table. “You wanna feel my fingers, huh?” He kneeled on the bed, between Steve’s legs, lowering himself to be able to see Steve’s hole properly. Slowly, he massaged Steve’s cheeks, opening them gently and leaving sweet and stinging kisses on Steve’s thighs.

“Yeah, please,” Steve whimpered, pushing his center down towards Bucky’s lips desperately, but Bucky was stronger, keeping his hips in place as he kissed. Slowly, Bucky dragged his tongue from Steve’s thigh to his hole, diving right in. He licked against the hole, causing a whole new tide of whimpering and pleas to fall from Steve’s lip.

Bucky sucked gently on the rim, nipping after a while, feeling it open just slightly as he continued lapping at Steve. The blond was absolutely writhing. His mouth had fallen open, swears and incoherent noises coming from his mouth in whimpers and cries, hands alternatively fisting Bucky’s hair and touching his own body, purposefully avoiding his cock; he knew Bucky didn’t like him to touch, and if he was honest, he liked it better when Bucky touched, anyway.

Before long, Bucky had pulled away, his chin shiny with spit and looking absolutely obscene, and tapped his index and middle finger onto Steve’s lip.

“Why don’t you slick these up for me?” Bucky smirked as Steve opened his mouth immediately, sucking and slurping loudly around Bucky’s fingers. A particularly sharp throb to his cock brought Bucky’s attention back to his own situation. His boxers were ridiculously tented, so he palmed himself a little through the thin material, squeezing lightly. He’d closed his eyes in relief and he felt a light, gentle nip to his fingers. Looking up, Bucky saw Steve, his beautiful, innocent baby blue eyes blinking at him sweetly while he sucked obscenely on his fingers. Bucky could have came just from that sight alone.

Bucky pulled his fingers from Steve’s mouth then, a lewd string of saliva connecting his fingers with Steve’s lips momentarily after he pulled away. Even with saliva-slicked fingers, Bucky dunked his fingers into the Vaseline, distributing it evenly over his fingers, Slowly, he rubbed his index finger around Steve’s rim, feeling the muscle tighten and loosen over nothing, Steve started whining again as Bucky slid his digit in.

Steve opened right up for him, just like always, always accommodating. As Bucky began to thrust his finger in and out, Steve shuddered, his legs falling more open with every thrust. His head was tilted back, his mouth lips were parted just slightly, and Bucky had to rub himself again as he began throbbing even more sharply than before.

His second finger fit into Steve just as easily, opening the blond up and stretching his rim in the most delicious way.

“Bucky…” Steve whined, face now just as flushed as his bitten chest was, and he looked at Bucky with the neediest of looks. “Please,” he begged, “I want you in me. Please, please.”

“Baby, I only got two fingers in you,” he said softly, his own pupils blown now too, seeing how wrecked Steve was without even having Bucky’s cock in him. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to plow into Steve though, but he knew that he had to take it at Steve’s pace. As horny as he was, he’d never risk hurting his precious Steve.

‘Don’t care,” Steve huffed out, working himself down on Bucky’s fingers as if he wasn’t getting enough. “Feels better when I can feel it tomorrow,” he said honestly and Bucky sighed fondly; Steve always liked feeling it later, no matter how many times Bucky tried talking him out of it. It was useless at this point, really, to argue.

“You’re such a punk,” Bucky said lovingly, pulling his fingers out of Steve and all but ripping his own boxers off. In one quick motion, he had his cock slicked in Vaseline.

“You’re a jerk,” Steve murmured affectionately, and as Bucky lined himself up between Steve’s thighs, the pair shared a silent look. This look was special and unique to just the two of them. It meant “I love you, till the end of the line”.

Bucky pressed the tip of his cock against Steve’s hole, groaning as he felt the tightness already around him. Steve tensed slightly as the head breeched his rim, before immediately relaxing and moaning out in pleasure. Bucky was incredible; he always made sure Steve was so well-prepped, even when Steve wanted to get going a bit sooner than he was ready.

“Oh, gosh,” Steve moaned out as Bucky pushed himself in slowly. Like always, Bucky paused about halfway through pushing his entire length into Steve.

“How you holding up, baby doll?” Bucky asked, and Steve moaned, brow furrowing in frustration.

“I’m gonna be a lot better if you get moving,” Steve moaned, earning a light pinch on the thigh and a chuckle from his boyfriend. “Bucky, please!”

And he got what he wanted, like always. Slowly, Bucky started thrusting in and out, moaning and biting his lip hard as Steve’s ass tightened and untightened around his throbbing cock. Once or twice, he had to slow himself or stop altogether for fear of cumming too early. Finally, he bottomed out, allowing himself to steal a glance at the obscene sight below him, being balls-deep in Steve.

“God, Fuck yes,” Bucky moaned out, one hand on Steve’s right thigh, the other hand on the bed beside Steve, holding himself up. His thrusts were less gentle now, but he still wasn’t hurting Steve, not that he’d ever know if he was hurting Steve,          because the blond would never tell him.

Steve loved this. He couldn’t get enough of feeling Bucky thrusting into and out of him, slowly, but definitely hard. He was going to feel this tomorrow, just like he’d hoped for. It didn’t hurt, never did, but the stretch, the slight burn, and the delicious feeling of being so full was more than enough to have Steve flying high, before Bucky even touched his cock. But when he did, Steve nearly screamed.

“Oh, oh God,” Steve moaned loudly, before Bucky removed his hand from his thigh. Bucky took in the sight as he licked his fingers—Steve was so wrecked, so absolutely destroyed. His hair was all over the place, some sticking to his sweaty forehead. His cheeks were red, and hollowed out as he breathed heavily through them. Bucky wrapped his newly-wetted fingers around Steve’s nearly purple cock, and began to stroke, gently at first, then quickly as Steve’s body started sharing tell-tale signs of Steve getting close to his orgasm.

First, his thighs started twitching, Bucky could feel it when his hips would hit them. Second, he started squirming. It would happen slowly at first before Steve would be working himself down on Bucky’s thrusts, whining and moaning, and then, the third and final sign, Steve started begging again, his voice several octaves higher than what was normal.

“Oh, please!” Steve squeaked out, so desperate and needy for his release. “Bucky, please, want it, please,” he whimpered, and all these signs combined with how fucking tight and slicked and _hot_ Steve’s ass was, brought Bucky to his release, too.

Steve came first, like always. He was loud, whining out and crying Bucky’s name so loudly that they probably heard it in Manhattan. After seeing Steve’s chest painted with his own cum and hearing his breathy whines, Bucky’s thrusts came faster, his deep, loud grunts getting louder, before he came hard in Steve, pulling the blond’s hips up to his as he filled him with release.

Then, it was quiet. Bucky was breathing heavily, putting a hand on Steve’s chest to make sure there was nothing abnormal taking place in his lungs that could possibly be felt. Through lidded eyes, Steve looked up at Bucky. He felt like he was floating; his release had hit him so hard. It was worth the wait, just like Bucky always was.

The brunet slowly pulled out, leaning over Steve and pressing many, many kisses to his lips as he caught his breath, and then he smiled in the most heartbreakingly beautiful way, making Steve feel like he would shatter just from the brightness of it.

“We should get you cleaned up,” Bucky said in a voice that was much softer than his bright smile would suggest. Steve just smiled serenely.

“You’d better carry me, I’m not sure I can walk just yet,” Steve said, causing Bucky to snort as he stood, lifting Steve into his arms with ease.

“Punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiiiiiiiiight, that was my first time trying to write the sexuals. Hopefully it doesn't suck. Thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
